Watashi,Anata to Kare
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: Kehidupan sehari-hari Ino Y yang bisa mendengar pikiran orang lain. Sasuke laki-laki datar yang entah kenapa tak bisa di bca oleh Ino, Kiba cowok Sok keren berisik bermulut besar teman baik Sasuke entah kenapa selalu punya banyak masalah. apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka bertiga? saksika ! DLDR KibaInoSasu atau malah InoSasuKiba muahahaha


Naruto © M.K

Watashi, Anata, to Kare © Elfazen & youlee paris

Warning: DLDR!

Chara: Sasuke,Ino,KIiba DLL

Chapter 1

tanda (') dan huruf (_miring_) adalah isi hati

tanda (") adalah kalimat langsung/percakapan

**Watashi, Anata, to Kare**

Seorang anak kecil sedang duduk didepan peti mati. Anak itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, dia hanya diam sambil memandang Ibunya yang terbaring di peti mati. Ino seorang anak berusia 7tahun yang memiliki kelebihan yaitu bisa membaca pikiran/isi hati seseorang.

Semua orang menangis atas kepergian Ibu Ino. Disebelah Ino ada laki-laki paruh baya menangis histeris melihat Ibu Ino terbaring di peti mati. Orang itu adalah Ayah Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya namun air mata itu palsu.

'_Kenapa kau baru mati? Harusnya kau mati lebih cepat?'_ ucap sang Ayah dalam hati dan tentu saja itu didengar oleh Ino karena Ino mampu mendengar apa yang dipikirkan seseorang jika dia mau. Ino lansung memandang Ayahnya, dan bertanya

"Kenapa ayah ingin Ibu cepat mati?" dan Ino pun menangis. Ayahnya langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Ah... apa yang kau bicarakan Ino-chan? Ayah sangat kehilangan sekali" ucap Ayahnya tentu saja hanya berpura-pura.

Dan hati Ino pun makin bertambah remuk dengan kenyataan yang dia dengar.

.

.

.

"Hahhh... sial mimpi itu lagi" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang, yang saat ini sedang terbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Dialah Ino Yamanaka yang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Kini Ino berumur 20thn dan tinggal disebuah kota di daerah perpantaian dipulau Enoshima.  
Sejak Ibu Ino meninggal, Ayah Ino jarang ada di rumah, semua tabungan dihabiskan oleh Ayahnya. Bahkan rumahpun dijual oleh Ayahnya. Ino hidup sangat menderita, Ayahnya bahkan sering memukul Ino. Sejak Ibunya meninggal Ino tak pernah lagi percaya ucapan orang lain karena Ino dapat membaca pikiran orang jadi Ino tahu maksud seseorang untuk dekat dengannya, semua hanya karena harta. Karena Ibu Ino adalah anak seorang konglomerat. Ino hidup dengan kekerasan hingga dia berumur 15thn, dan disaat dia berumur 15 thn Ino memilih untuk kabur dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Tentu saja sang Ayah sangat marah dan Ayah Ino pun masih terus mencari Ino. Karena Inoichi mengincar harta warisan yang di atas namakan Ino Yamanaka.

Ino bekerja sangat rajin. Pagi hari dia perkrja ke pasar ikan untuk membantu nelayan mengangkut ikan dari perahu, siang hari bekerja di restauran dan malam harinya dia bekerja di cafe sebagai pramusaji. Ino memiliki seorang tetangga yang baik hati namanya adalah bibi Tsunade . Ino sangat sayang sama bibi Tsunade dan menganggapnya sebagai Ibu karena bibi Tsunade lah yang menolong Ino saat dirinya kabur dari rumah, dan Ino tahu kalau bibi Tsunade tulus menolongnya bukan karena harta, namun Ino menolak untuk tinggal bersama bibi Tsunade dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri. Ino mengontrak kamar yang tak lain adalah Apato milik bibi Tsunade.

Ino sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan kelebihannya, dia dapat membaca pikiran seseorang jika dia mau, dan jika dia tidak ingin dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Dan Ino sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk membaca pikiran orang terdekatnya termasuk bibi Tsunade yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu dan temannya sendiri. Ino punya seorang sahabat yang selalu menemaninya namanya adalah Tenten . Tenten adalah perempuan yang ceria, dia lucu suka humor dan selalu dipermainkan oleh Ino karena Ino sendiri suka jahil. Dan ada lagi satu orang yaitu Sai, Sai sebenarnya sangat suka dengan Ino tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan bukan hal yang baru bagi Ino.. Ino sudah mengetahui perasaan Sai... lama sekalai... namun Ino memilih untuk diam. Karena dia hanya ingin seperti biasa dengan Sai. Karena Sai adalah teman baiknya. Bahkan dia sudah tak ingin mendengar isi hati Sai dan Tenten.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi saat matahari akan terbit Ino sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja ke tempat ikan untuk mengangkut ikan dari kapal, harusya ini pekerjaan untuk laki-laki namun karena pemilik kapal adalah seseorang yang suka dengan bibi Tsunade namanya adalah paman Jiraya, jadi Ino diijinkan untuk bekerja disana. semua itu dilakukan Jiraya agar paman Jiraya bisa dekat dengan bibi Tsunade dan Ino tahu semua itu karena Ino pernah membaca pikiran paman Jiraya. Paman jiraya sangat baik pada Ino, bahkan Ino sering diberi uang tips, dan sesekali minta bantuan untuk mengatur kencannya dengan bibi Tsunade. Karena Ino tahu paman Jiraya orang yang baik, jadi Ino selalu membantunya untuk berkencan dengan bibi Tsunade walau pada aakhirnya tak pernah berjalan mulus. Selesai dari pasar ikan Ino pulang dengan membawa ikan dan diberikan kepada bibi Tsunade, karena Ino tidak pandai memasak bukannya tak ada waktu untuk belajar, namun saat dia berada di dapur itu artinyadia akan menghancurkan segalanya.. dia memang tidak bakat memasak, setelah Ino sarapan dan mandi ,Ino kembali bekerja di restauran. Ino mondar mandir membawa pesanan pelanggan yang datang, karena saat itu Restauran sangat rame jadi Ino dan Tenten agak kuwalahan

"Hei... pesananku mana?" panggil salah satu pelanggan.

"Yaaa... pesanan segera datang" teriak Ino

"Hei... aku tambah lagi Sakenya satu!" panggil lagi pelanggan yang lain

"Yaaa... tunggu sebentar!" teriak Tenten

"Hei... aku pesan tanpa jamur, kenapa dikasih jamur?" teriak lagi pelanggan yang lain (nenek-nenek)

"Yaaa... maaf akan segera di ganti" teriak lagi Ino

Saat Ino membawa Sake tanpa sengaja Ino menabrak seseorang dan membuat Sakenya tumpah... semua orang kaget dan terdiam melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ino ingin marah karena orang itu berdiri di tengah jalan namun Ino tak jadi marah karena selalu ingat kata-kata pemilik toko Tuan Danzo bahwa "Pelanggan Adalah dewa" (bukanya "pelanggan adalah raja ya? =.= ) yah bukan hanya raja bagi pelanggan sudah seperti dewa. Segera Ino meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya dan membersihkan jaketnya yang terkena Sake. Saat Ino melap jaket laki-laki itu dengan tisu, tiba-tiba tangan Ino dicengkeram oleh laki-laki itu dan berkata

"Hentikan!" Ino menatap jengkel laki-laki itu begitu juga laki-laki itu menatap marah pada Ino, karena Ino sudah menumpahkan arak pada jaketnya yang Kelihatanya mahal itu.

Laki-laki itu lumayan tampan dan … Liar... gigi taringnya yang terlihat lebih panjang dari orang biasa. Pikir Ino... tapi itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

"Maaf tuan, saya akan mencucikan jaket anda. Bisakan anda menunggu sebentar sampai jaket anda kering?" pinta Ino dengan nada jengel dan muka yang di buang ke arah lain.

"Apa? Apa kau tahu harga jaket ini?" tanya laki-laki itu angkuh sambil menatap lekat-lekat Ino

"Maaf tuan, saya akan membersihkannya. Mohon tunggu sebentar sampai jaket tuan kering dan silahkan duduk di sana!" balas Ino. Kini dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

'Kusoooo _dasar gadis bodoh, kenapa orang seperti ini dipekerjakan? Coba lihat, dia sangat buruk, rambutnya berantakan, matanya lebar, dan dia percaya saja kalau jaket ini asli khukukukuku padahal aku membelinya di pasar hibiraha (pasar dengan diskon super maut)'_ pikir laki-laki itu dan tentu saja itu didengar oleh Ino.

"Tsk... kuso" umpat Ino dalam desisan dengan pandangan kesal sekaligus mengejek karena dia jadi tahu jaket itu tak sebegitu mahal. Bahkan mungkin sangat murah setelah dia mendengar pikiran laki-laki di depanya. laki-laki itu kaget melihat ekspresi Ino seakan Ino tak percaya dan juga... mengejeknya.

"Hei... apa kau tidak percaya? Ini jaket buatan jerman dan tidak ada dijual disini" celoteh laki-laki itu.

'A_aahhhh... orang macam dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu aku sedang berbohong? Mana mungkin! orang seperti dia tidak akan menyadarinya.. orang seperti dia kan pasti tidak mengerti style apalagi merk khukkuku yah pasti dia tidak menyadarinya'_ pikir laki-laki itu dan lagi-lagi Ino bisa mendengarnya.

"Tuan, saya memang tidak tahu style dan tidak tahu merk baju dan tidak pernah tahu barang mahal jadi lebih baik tuan diam saja karena saya tidak tahu semuanya. Kalau tuan mau, silahkan menunggu dan duduk sementara saya bantu mencuci jaket tuan yang kotor" Ucap Ino tegas. Sontak laki-laki itu kaget bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ino mengambil paksa jaket pria itu dan di bawanya untuk di cuci.

"Dan... meskipun saya tidak tahu style dan merk setidaknya saya hafal barang-barang apa saja yang di jual dia pasar HIBIRAHA" tambah Ino saat dia berhenti sejenak di perjalanannya. Ino pun meneruskan langkahnya dengan perasaan syang puas saat melihat laki-laki di belakangnya sedang berwajah aneh dan berkeringat dingin. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu duduk dan menunggu jaketnya selesai dicuci. laki-laki itu menunggu sambil memperhatikan Ino bekerja.

'_Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa? Ah mungkin ini hanya ketbeulan. Cckkk lihatlah dia, dia begitu kurus seperti orang yang tidak makan berbulan-bulan' _ucap laki-laki itu dalam hati dan tentu saja Ino mendengarnya. Saat Ino melewati laki-laki itu,Ino berjalan sambil berucap

"Setiap hari saya makan, saya kurus karena saya mau, dan ini lebih baik dari pada menjadi gemuk" laki-laki itupun kaget bukan main.

"Kkkkk kau..." ucap laki-laki itu terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Ino namun Ino tak menghiraukannya karena Ino sibuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis seperti ada perasaan puas yang menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Dipintu masuk datang pelanggan lagi seorang laki-laki dengan mengenakan jas, laki-laki itu sangat tampan dan berwibawa.

"Selamat datang" teriak Ino dan Tenten kepada pelanggan yang baru datang. Laki-laki itu memasang mata mencari seseorang hingga terdengar teriakan

"Hei... disini" panggil laki-laki yang tadi menabrak Ino. Pelanggan yang baru datang itupun duduk dengan laki-laki yang menabrak Ino tadi.

"Hei... Sasuke kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya laki-laki yang menabrak Ino tadi. Ternyata nama pelanggan yang menggunakan jas itu adalah Sasuke

"Maaf Kiba-kun jalanan macet" balas Sasuke... Mff entah bagaimana asal mulanya Sasuke memanggil Kiba selalu dengan sufix KUN. Bahkan author pun ingin tertawa (lee:maaf sejak kapan fic ini menjadi genre humor =.=) ah gomenasai. Ehmm mari kita teruskan.

"Hhhh... sejak kapan Enoshima menjadi macet? Kau bisa saja cari-cari alsaan?" balas laki-laki Yang menabrak Ino tadi yang di ketahui bernama Kiba.

"Kenapa kau memanggil ku kesini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar andalanya.

"Ya ya ya kau ini tidak bisa di ajak santai sedikit... langsung saja, kau tahu kan apa yang telah terjadi dengar studioku saat ini? Kami mengalami kebangkrutan. Kami tak mampu berdiri lagi karena terbentur dengan dana" ucap laki-laki itu

"Ya aku tahu, jadi apa hubungannya denganku?" jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke... kenapa kau masih bertanya? Kiba-kun-mu ini butuh bantuanmu, tolonglah pinjamkan aku uang. Aku janji dalam waktu 2 bln aku akan mengembalikan semuanya"

"Berapa yang Kiba-kun butuhkan?" Ucap Sasuke sengaja mengatakan Kiba-kun karena dia merasa tersindir dengan ucapan "Kiba-kun mu ini"

"Mmhhhhmmm... etooo anooo100jt Yen " ucap laki-laki itu ragu-ragu

"Hmmm... Kiba INU-zuka-kun... Kau pikir ini aku mesin uang?" cetus Sasuke dengan menyebut nama lengkap Sahabatnya. Dan dia tekankan pada kata INU (anjing). Dia terdengar kaget dan marah walau pembawaanya tetap santai. Layaknya seorang uchiha.

"Apa? Apa katamu? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" marah Kiba sambil memukul kepala Sasuke. Dan hanya kiba lah yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kiba-kun darimana aku bisa meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu? Kau pikir aku orang kaya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyruput teh hangatnya. (elf:sejak kapan dia memesan teh hangat o.O)

"Kuso... Sasuke bukankah kau banyak job akhir-akhir ini? Tolonglah Kiba-kun-MU ini" mohon Kiba dengan puppy eyes andalanya. Biasanya ini selalu berhasil terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Kiba dengan mata yang tak berubah. Lalu dia mengerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya dia sedang melawan hatinya yang selalu tak tahan melihat mata kiba yang seperti itu...bukan rasa kasian bukan rasa iba tapi.. ..rasa jijik... makanya dia selalu tak tahan dengan jurus andalan temanya satu ini.

"Maaf Kiba aku tidak ada uang sebanyak itu" Ucap Sasuke santai. Sambil memejamkan mata.. dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan mata Kiba.

"Kuso...bagaimana dengan studioku? Ehh lagipula ... kau kan bisa minta bantuan sama Ayahmu?" kini mata kiba sudah seperti mata hidung belang yang sedang merayu gadis remaja di tepi jalanan Ropongi.

"Hn? Lupakan saja. Kalau kau masih ingat bagaimana hubunganku dengan ayahku? Kalau kau mau kau sendiri saja yang meminta kepadanya" ucap Sasuke kini dengan memakan okonomiyakinya (lee: sejak kapan dida memesan makanan itu! O.O)

"Ahhh kuso kuso kuso!... dasar anak tidak berguna" marah Kiba entah kata "Anak tidak berguna" sebenarnya untuk siapa. Mungkin lebih tepat untuk dirinya sendiri

Tak lama kemudian datang Ino untuk meminta pesanan.

"Maaf tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino. Kiba hanya melirik Ino dan berfikir. '_Kenapa wanita ini sangat menakutkan?'_ dan tentu saja itu didengar oleh Ino, namun Ino hanya memandang Kiba dan tersenyum manis sambil bertanya

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" seakan Kiba tahu bahwa Ino mengetahui pikirannya diapun langsung gelagapan dan memesan 1daging panggang dan sake. Dia tak memesankan Sasuke karena secara ajaib Sasuke sudah mendapatkan beberapa makanan di mejanya. Segera Ino beranjak pergi dan mengambilkan pesanan Kiba. Tak beberapa lama pesanan Kiba pun datang

"Slahkan dinikmati tuan " ucap Ino manis pada Sasuke dan senyum iblis pada Kiba.

Kiba pun memasang wajah takut dan berkeringat saat melihat senyum Ino.

"Hei Sasuke apa kau tidak merasa kalau wanita itu sangat menakutkan?" tanya Kiba sambil berbisik

"Apanya?" jawab Sasuke sambil memakan daging panggang Milik kiba. (elf:Yang seeharusnya di takuti itu sebnernarnya adalah Sasuke =.= ) (lee:hanya orang bodoh seperti kiba yang tidak takut padanya =.=) (reader: woyy! Jangan malah ngobrol!)

"Dari tadi, dia selalu berbicara tentang apa yang aku pikirkan. Maksudnya apapun yang aku pikirkan dia selalu bisa mengetahuinya. Bukankah itu sangat menakutkan?" ujar Kiba masih sambil berbisik. Dia tak menyadari daging panggangnya hanya tinggal setengah porsi.

"Hn sou ka? Berhnetilah membaca buku dongeng. Mana ada orang yang mampu membaca pikiran seseorang?" balas Sasuke dengan enteng namun sangat menusuk

"Lupakan itu dan cepat makan" tambah Sasuke.

"Hm.. yah mungkin cuman perasaan ku saaa HAHH! Kemana daging pangangku!.. Sas.. SuKE!" teriak Kiba pada Sasuke. Karena dia yakin manusia ES didepanyalah yang telah mencuri daging panggangnya,

"Permisi tuan ini jaket anda sudah saya cuci, maaf jika tuan kurang nyaman" Ucap Ino pada Kiba.

_'Cih! Wanita ini datang saat waktunya tidak tepat!'___pikir kiba, dan tentu itu bisa di dengar Ino. Ino pun tersenyum iblis pada Kiba sambil menyodorkan jaket pada Kiba. Kiba pun tercekat dan pura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal itu adalah wujud dari salah tingkah

"Ya.. ya... lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi" celoteh Kiba. Setelah itu Ino pergi mohon diri.

"Kenapa dengan jaketmu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak begitu penasaran.

"Ah... tadi wanita itu menumpahkan Sake ke jaketku karena dia ceroboh sekali." Ucap Kiba dan memakai jaketnya lagi.

Dari arah dapur Ino terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku tak mendengarnya? Apakah orang itu tidak memikirkan sesuatu?" pikir Ino dalam diam

"Kya... Ino-channn~ apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau masih berfikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan kekasih?" sentak tenten. Sedikit berisik

"Hei... apa katamu? Tak ada pacarpun tak masalah buat aku. Tidak sama sepertimu" balas Ino. Dan di balas senyum sumringah dari Tenten.

Ino kembali melayani para pelanggan sambil mondar mandir sesekali Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tetap dalam pikirannya.

_'kenapa aku tak mendengarnya'_. Saat Sasuke memanggil untuk ditambahkan sakenya satu lagi, Ino cepat-cepat mengambilkan dan buru-buru memberikan kepada Sasuke. Ino sengaja menyentuh tangan Sasuke karena berharap bisa membaca pikirianya dengan menyentuhnya namun cara itu gagal juga. Ino masih saja tak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Selesai makan Kiba dan Sasuke pergi (Hanya Sasuke yang makan) , Ino masih saja memandangi kepergian Sasuke dan terus bertanya dalam hati.

_'Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengarnya?'_ Ino terus memikirkan hal itu sampai dia tak sadar dalam lamunannya dan Tenten pun datang mengagetkannya

"Kyaa... apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Ino pada tenten..

"Sampai kapan kau melamunkan pacar yang tak kunjung datang?" Goda Tenten pada Ino. Inopun langsung tersadar dan kembali bekerja lagi.

"Huh urus saja om-om rambut perak itu..." ucap Ino dan berlalu meninggalkan Tenten yang sudah berwajah semmerah tomat!

"Ak..ak...aku aku sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan orang itu!" teriak Tenten pada Ino namun dengan aksi gagap di awal kalimat.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan saatnya Ini untuk pulang, Ino berjalan pulang dengan Tenten. Sepanjang jalan Tenten mengoceh tentang bagimana cara mereka mendapatkan kekasih bahkan Tenten pun ingin merencanakan kencan buta namun semua ocehan Tenten tidak dihiraukan oleh Ino karena Ino masih saja sibuk dengan pemikirannya '_Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengarnya?'_. Saat mereka sedang asik berjalan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang datang lagi seorang cowok mengagetkan mereka. ya... yang datang adalah Sai. Ino dan Tenten kaget dan reflek memukul kepala Sai. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat tidak ada bunyi apa-apa tiba-tiba ada lengan dingin menyentuh bahumu. Sai itu kulitnya selalu pucat dan dingin seperti mayat.

"Kenapa kalian para gadis selalu bergosib dijalan?" Ucap Sai. Kata-kata itu bahka sudah di pilihnya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun dia tidak tahu itu akan menyinggung kedua temananya.

"Hei... lebih baik kau diam saja, kau mana tahu tentang perasaan kami sebagai seorang wanita?" balas Tenten jengkel pada mulut pedas temanya itu.

"Ino...apa kau ada acara malam ini? Aku punya tiket bioskop, apa kau mau menontonnya bersamaku?" tanya Sai pada Ino. Kalau saja Ino mau membaca isi hati Sai, dia pasti tertawa saat mendengar Sai sedang berkomat-kamit supaya Ino mau meneerima ajakan Sai.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku disaat aku sedang bekerja? Sekarang hari rabu, cafe pasti sangat ramai" balas Ino

"Hei... hei... hei... kenapa setiap kau dapat tiket untuk menonton kau sesalalu hanya mengajak Ino? Apa aku bukan temanmu hah?" celetus Tenten jengkel.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu? Kau sangat memalukan. Bisa-bisa uangku habis. Kau kan sangat rakus" balas Sai lagi-lagi dia hanya ingin berkata jujur namun dia tak tahu kalau itu sangat membahayakan nyawanya.

"Apa katamu!" Teriak Tenten marah. Kini dia sedang ber-aura gelap dan siap memakan sipa saja yang ada di depanya.

"Ten.. hei tung ARGHH!" Teriak Sai kesakitan Saat menerima serangan tidak beruntun dari Tenten namun sangat mematikan.

"Hahh selalu saja seperti Ini.." desah Ino dan meneruskan perjalanannya meningglakan dua teman bodohnya.

ada sedikit kekecawaan dimuka Sai karena Sai selalu gagal untuk mengajak Ino jalan berdua dan ujung-ujungnya pasti dia pergi dengan Tenten tentu saja setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari Tenten. Namun pada akhirnya Sai juga menikmatai pergi bersama dengan Tenten. Bagaimanapun Tenten melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Sai Tenten lah yang selalu menghibur Sai.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ino masih saja memikirkan tentang laki-laki tadi '_kenapa aku tak mendengarnya?'_ selalu itu yang dipikirkan Ino. Sesampai dirumah Ino bertemu dengan bibi Tsunade dan bibi Tsunade meminta tolong kepada Ino untuk mengantarkan makanan ketempat paman Jiraya untuk ucapan terimakasih karena tadi pagi sudah memberika ikan, dan Inopun menurutinya karena rumah paman Jiraya tak jauh dari Apato Ino . Sesampainya dirumah pamanJiraya. Ino segera memberika makanan yang dimasak bibi Tsunade, dan paman Jiraya sangat senang. Setelah itu Ino mohon pulang. Karena hari sudah sangat sore dan matahari akan tenggelam, Ino mampir dulu ke mercusuar tepi pantai. Ino ke mercusuar untuk menikmati sunset, karena setiap hari Ino selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sunset dan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sambil makan es cream Ino duduk di tepian mercusuar. Ino begitu menikmatinya.

'Sudah berapa lama...' pikirnya

"Ibu... apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino kepada sunset, dan Ibu khayalan. Ibunya pun tiba-tiba berada disebelahnya dan mereka mengobrol. (elf:orang yang meilhat Ino pasti akan beranggapan Ino sudah gila =,= ) (lee: kumohon jangan merusak suasana ^.^")

Dibalik Ino ternyata ada seseorang juga yang sedang tertidur. Dan orang itu ternyata adalah Sasuke, Sasuke heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino, kenapa Ino berbicara sendiri? Sasuke mengira kalau Ino sudah gila. Diperhatikan terus wajah Ino dan Sasuke seperti mengenali wajahnya. Sasuke pun ingat pertemuan dengan Ino yaitu di restauran daging panggang. Saat Ino tersenyum, yah tersenyum sangat manis pada Kiba saat meberikan jaket... Sasuke terpesona , Sasuke langsung terdiam dan hanya memandang senyum manis Ino. Dada Sasuke berdegup kencang, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasa itu adalah Rasa bahagia... karena saat melihat Senyum gadis itu Sasuke jadi mengingat wajah Salah tingkah, campur takut dan berkeringat dingin milik Kiba. Yah... yah itulah yang membuatnya terpesona... wajah lucu kiba-kun nya...

Saat Ino terdiam seraya memandang sunset dan berkata

"Ibu aku sangat merindukanmu" mata Ino pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ino tahu bahwa dirinya akan menangis namun Ino menahannya dan berkata

"Kau harus kuat, inilah yang namanya hidup" Ino lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Saat Ino berteriak

"Fihting!" tangan Ino tanpa sengaja menyenggol (lebih tepatnya memukul) seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya, dan itu adalah Sasuke. Ino sangat kaget karena dia tak tau kalau ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"KkkkKua... sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Ino terbata-bata

"Sejak kau membangunkanku" jawab Sasuke datar. Sambil memandang sunset

"Apa? Membangunkanmu?" Ino bingung sambil memandangi sekitarnya mencari dimana tadi dia bersembunyi. Setelah dipandangi terus wajah Sasuke, Ino ingat bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang ada di restoran tadi. Orang yang kata hatinya tak bisa di baca oleh ino.

"Kau...!." teriak Ino kaget

"Hn... kenapa?" jawab Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang menghadap ke sunset yang indah.

"Mmmhhmmm... " Ino bergumam tak jelas tapi sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah aku boleh memelukmu?" tanya Ino spontan penuh keyakinan. Matanya berkilat penuh keyakinan.

"Huh? Ceh .. kau terlalu terburu-buru nona... ka..." belum selesai berbicara tiba-tiba Ino memeluk Sasuke. Ino nampak serius memeluk Sasuke dan berusaha mendengar apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Lama sekali Ino memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam dipeluk oleh Ino , Sasuke semakin deg-degan dia jadi salah tingkah dan tak tau harus ngapain, Dia tidak tahan dengan Bau rambut Ino yang tak bisa di jabarkan dengan kata-kata... dia serasa ingin pingsan.

To be contineu...

Buhahahahahahah maaf maaf mina di tengah Hiatus malah bikin fanfic lagi gomen yak ^^. tapi fanfic ini adalah fanfic colab dengan my nee-chan tersayang (nee chan kandung nich ) jadi maaf kalau belepotan yah.. ngetiknya gantian muahhah maaf kalau saya sering ngerusak suasana tapi.. saya gk tahan terlalu serius... hehe nah dengan semangat membara ayo repiuw FF ini mina-channnnn!

Ada kuis yang nich

#kira kira endingnya a. KibaIno b. SasuIno ?

Muahaha jawa ya mina... kuis ini di bakalan di akhiri saat chapter terakhir #dikroyok

yau udah repiuw onegaimasu

Elfazen & youu lee paris


End file.
